El último adiós
by Butterfly Comte
Summary: El último encuentro entre Terry y Diez.


Esta es como una pequeña viñeta de Melanie (Diez) y Terry inspirada en el capítulo 20 de la 2ª temporada.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.

. . .

El último adiós.

.

.

.

No tenía a donde ir, tenía que esconderse de la policía, la mafia y Batman. Estaba acorralada, en lo único que pensó fue ir donde Terry. Con él se sentía a salvo, entre sus brazos se sentía que era el lugar más seguro sobre la faz de la tierra.

Fue a él sin dudarlo como un animal desvalido en busca de protección.

Entro sigilosa, sin que nadie en el edificio la notara con la gracia y astucia de un miembro de la escalera real que era. Diez era su nombre cuando se escabullía como gato por la ventana que daba a la habitación de Terry.

Miró a su alrededor, derecha, izquierda. Sintió el lugar meticulosa, guiándose por sus afilados instintos de ladrona profesional.

Observo el cuarto de Terry, sonrió al ver la cama desecha, los cajones de la ropa abiertos con la ropa revuelta. El típico cuarto de una chico normal, fue a la puerta. Puso su oído sobre ella y escucho con cuidado. Afuera había alboroto.

Su familia pensó, su madre y hermano por lo que sabía.

Pasos en su dirección la alertaron a tiempo de esconderse en el armario para no ser descubierta. La puerta de abrió dando paso a una mujer de ojos cálidos que mecía su cabeza de un lado al otro al ver la cama. Un pequeño se escabullo entre sus piernas con mirar travieso.

— ¡Terry esta en problemas! –exclamó divertido mirando a su madre.

— Se levanto temprano de nuevo y se fue. Trabaja mucho para él señor Wayne —suspiro al tanto que iba a la cama para tenderla. —Supongo que no irá a la playa con nosotros hoy.

— ¡No lo vas a regañar por no tender su cama! No es justo a mí siempre me regañas —reclamó enojado.

—Tú no trabajas querido —explicó mientras terminaba de recoger un poco la habitación de su hijo mayor.

Que daría por que su familia se preocupara así por ella y tener una familia normal, que la regañaran por no hacer su cama y recoger su habitación. Esa era la vida de Terry, la de un chico normal, la que ella soñaba con tener.

Ambos salieron cerrando la puerta tras sí. Espero algunos minutos antes de salir y se recostó en la cama recién tendida.

Respiro fuerte jalando el mayor aire posible. Quería embriagarse con el aroma de él, era como una mescla de especias rica que le hacía temblar como el aroma perdido de la chaqueta que aún conservaba de ese día lluvioso en su primera cita.

Decidió esperar paciente por él. Quería verlo con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba sentir el calor entre sus brazos y lo dulce de sus besos.

Giró su cabeza para acomodarse mejor y vio la foto en su buró.

La acaricio suave, apenes la toco.

Era su familia completa: Su madre abrazando a su padre y este a su vez tomando con cariño a sus dos hijos. Todos se veían tan felices, era una felicidad que le era por completo descocida. Jamás había sonreído de esa forma y mucho menos junto a su familia.

Se sentía tan sola y cansada de su vida, quería algo más que solo vivir entre las sombras robando para vivir.

Ya no quería tener que elegir entre ser feliz o su familia.

Pero, ¿qué no la familia lo es todo?, ¿qué no la familia es felicidad?, ¿no se tenían los unos a los otros por siempre? A veces lo dudaba, sin embargo la familia era lo primero, por eso hacia lo que hacía.

Era el camino que se había trazado para ella desde que nació y el que seguiría siempre, ¿verdad?

Un ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones, se puso atenta.

La voz de Terry le informo con gran alegría que por fin había llegado.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, como deseaba verlo. Quería saltar de una buena vez entre sus brazos y comérselo a besos.

"_Vivir el momento, el aquí y el ahora_" como decía su lema.

Se detuvo de hacerlo tenía que ser paciente, no sabía cómo iba reaccionar al verla.

Entró y tanto su corazón como el aliento se detuvieron.

Fue hasta él de una buena vez. Estaba nerviosa, pero se tragó todo aquello y se decidió.

Se conocían muy poco en realidad, pero en su corazón sabía que él era especial. Un par de salidas fueron suficientes para robarle por completo el corazón.

Estaba cansada de tener una vida doble, de no tener amigos, de nunca poder quedarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo, de robar…

Ahora quería una vida honesta, tal vez si se esforzaba lo suficiente podría lograrlo. Una vida normal sonaba tan bien y como Terry había dicho: "_Siempre hay que elegir" _

Lo beso con pasión, disfrutaría de su amor por Terry. Le daría todo, le mostraría todo lo que ella era, por primera vez en su vida haría el amor de verdad, desnudaría su cuerpo y su alma al único hombre que amaba.

Terry era un buen chico, la comprendía a la perfección, ambos tenían pasados conflictivos. Ella con sus padres robando y él tres meses en la correccional a los catorce por lo mismo, solo que él tuvo suerte y la convicción de seguir adelante, de cambiar su vida por algo mejor.

Se entregó por completo en su labor, resuelta por qué tal vez esta fuera la última vez que lo vería. Esperaba enserio que no, pero en caso de que así fuera se llevaría un bello recuerdo con ella…

La noche llegó por fin y con ello su momento mágico donde solo fue Melanie, no diez. Nunca más diez después de esta noche.

El despedirse fue muy difícil, su corazón lloró y supo en ese momento que ese era su último adiós.

. . .

N/A: Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo relacionado con Batman del futuro. Me gusta mucho esta serie y la pareja que hacen Terry y Melanie (Diez) me encanta. Esta es una escena algo triste pero es que cuando vi este episodio me pregunte qué es lo que ella sentía en ese momento y si se volverían a ver algún día, ya que Terry tiro la nota que le dejó y eligió a Dana.

En fin todo tomatazo o flor siempre es bienvenido.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
